


The Best Kind of Torture

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Series: Sexual Frustration: A Story, As Told By Two Secret Agents [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: It's been weeks since they had apprehended the Panther and Ilsa and Ethan had shared their first kiss(es). One mission on top of the next, however, kept them from fulfilling their promise for more, resulting in two very frustrated secret agents - and an eventual satisfying conclusion.





	The Best Kind of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have asked for it and I delivered. Here's your smut. Only you can decide if it's any good. 
> 
> Have fun. Hopefully...
> 
> Meanwhile, I'll just go hide in a dark room somewhere and never come out again. Bye. ;P

**** It had been three weeks. Three bloody long and frustrating weeks, since they had apprehended the Panther in Frankfurt - and since her and Ethan had shared kisses with promises for more following soon.

Ilsa huffed a quiet, humorless laugh at the thought, and sank deeper into her plane seat - a private plane, this time, with no screaming children on board.

Their employers had shipped them from one mission to the next, barely giving them a day of breathing time in between most of them. To say Ilsa was exhausted was the understatement of the century. What was even more taxing than her state of exhaustion, however, was her sexual frustration, unlike any she had ever experienced before.

Glancing at the man responsible for her current state of mind, she took in his appearance a row across from her, facing in her direction. He was reading the dossier of their next mark, but she could tell that every fibre of his being was focused on her. His shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, and she could make out the goosebumps on his forearms, which had nothing to do with the temperature on the plane. Even though his eyes were lowered towards the folder resting in his lap, she knew his pupils were dilated. His breathing was slightly shallow and quicker than usual.

Ilsa swallowed and crossed her legs, trying to counteract the sudden throbbing between her thighs with the motion.

Ethan groaned quietly in response, eyes flickering up to catch hers for a split second, and adjusted his position in the seat slightly. 

Ilsa bit her bottom lip and sighed softly. Oh, how she wished they were alone on this plane right now. The things she would do to this man.

As if on cue, her daydream, which was turning decidedly more filthy by the second, was interrupted by Benji plopping down into the seat next to hers.

“You wanna play some cards? I’m bored.” 

Ilsa wasn’t sure whether she wanted to strangle him or hug him for taking her mind off screwing Ethan senseless.

“Sure. What game did you have in mind?” she asked, instead of following up on either option.

After a slightly heated discussion about which card game they would play, they eventually settled on poker and managed to rope in Luther to play a hand with them.

Three hands later, Ilsa’s stack of gummy bears was bigger than anyone else’s and she was wearing a smug smile on her face.

And all the while, she could feel Ethan’s eyes on her. 

After the fourth hand, she deliberately stretched her back, arms raised above her head, neck tilted to the side to “relieve her tired muscles”, as she told the others. Ethan, however, knew exactly that the show she put on was especially for him, if the heated look in his eyes was any indication. 

A relieved moan passed her lips as she felt her muscles relax from the hunched position she had been in for the last thirty minutes.  

This time, it was Ethan’s turn to cross his legs. He repositioned the file on his lap again, subtly moving it higher. 

Ilsa just wished she could be that file. What she wouldn’t give to be on his lap right now, instead of in a seat way too far away from his own.

“We’ll be landing in twenty minutes,” Brandt suddenly said, as he made his way towards them from the cockpit, where he had been checking up on their flight status.

Once again, Ilsa’s sanity was saved, when her mind was stopped from having to further continue with that thought process. 

“Let’s pack up and get ready, then,” Ethan said, outwardly put together.

And just like that, it was back to business. 

 

* 

 

“Look out,” she heard before a strong arm grabbed her around her middle and pulled her back around the corner she had just come from. Her back collided against a solid chest, from the momentum of the pull, a second before a bullet whizzed by the space her head had been occupying moments before. 

Turning her head slightly towards her rescuer, a slight smile on her lips, she breathed a “Thanks, darling,” in his direction. The arm around her middle tightened and he pressed his nose against her neck for a second, breathing her in. “Anytime,” he whispered, voice raspy - from adrenaline or her closeness, she couldn’t tell. 

Instead of detangling herself from his arms and continuing on her way, she pressed closer to him, hips tilting back towards him. He groaned, the sound loud in her ear. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. 

“God, Ilsa. What are you doing to me.” 

Her knees weakened slightly at how desperate he sounded.

“None of the things I wish I were doing, I can tell you that much.” She was surprised at how raspy her own voice was.

“ _ Uhh...guys? _ ” Benji’s voice sounded, and they all of a sudden remembered the active comms in their ears. “ _ Is...uhm...is everything all right? _ ”

“Just peachy, Benji.” Ilsa replied, voice steady again, and only a slight note of annoyance carrying with her words.

“ _ Right. Okay. _ ”

Both of them taking a deep breath and relishing the close contact to the very last second, Ethan’s arm eventually released her. His hand trailed over her stomach with a gentle caress and then fell back to his own side. 

Ilsa had never wanted to say “Screw it!” to a mission this desperately before, and turn around and screw Ethan right against this wall instead. They were both professionals, however, and no matter how much they wanted each other, they couldn’t let it interfere with their mission - more than it already had, anyway.

Gripping her gun more tightly, she took one last deep breath to steady herself and then continued on her way. Carefully checking around the corner, to make sure no further bullets were coming her way, she signaled the all-clear back at Ethan. Proceeding along the empty corridor, barely a sound coming from them, they headed deeper into the old military facility. The floor plan they had previously managed to obtain had indicated the lab they were seeking to be in this direction. 

Three corners later found them facing off against two more gunmen, both of which were dispatched with quickly and efficiently. It was obvious they had been guarding something, and a look behind the double swing doors told them exactly what that something had been. 

Stepping over the bodies lying in a heap on the floor in front of the doors, Ilsa and Ethan pushed the doors open and stepped into the lab - at least as far as the huge tank filled to the brink with bubbling chemicals allowed them to. 

They both shared a look and an encouraging nod, before slipping inside the room. Ilsa made a beeline to the computer terminals lining one side of the room, while Ethan went straight for the tank. 

Plugging in the thumb drive Benji had handed her earlier, she let it do its work of downloading all the files, before dumping a virus onto the hard drive, ensuring that no file left on it would be of any use. 

Meanwhile, Ethan had set to work climbing up the ladder leading to the top of the tank and began unscrewing the lid. Carefully fishing out a vial of clear liquid out of his pocket, he opened the small container and tipped the liquid into the bubbling and steaming chemicals below him. As soon as the liquids merged, the chemical in the tank began to hiss and turned from a green color to a bright yellow one. 

Watching him over her shoulder, she saw him look at her and give her a satisfied nod, an attractive grin appearing on his lips. “Mission accomplished,” he joked and she laughed. “Oh, you didn’t.”

“ _ I’m afraid he did _ ,” Luther interrupted, “ _ and not for the first time, either. He’s so corny sometimes, it’s embarrassing. _ ”

“Thanks, Luther!”

“ _ No problem, man. Now get outta there. Looks like playtime is about to be over. Benji says there are two caravans of backup arriving in minus 3 minutes. _ ”

“Plenty of time,” Ethan said, confidently, and hopped down from the ladder, relieved now that the poisonous chemical had been neutralized. 

With a smooth move, Ilsa retrieved the thumb drive after it had finished its work, and deposited inside her suit jacket, before joining Ethan by the door. 

Making their way back the way they had come, they luckily reached the exit just moments before said backup arrived at its destination. Ducking behind their car, Ilsa smashed her hand against the window on the driver’s side, just as the bullets started flying. Barely waiting for the car to scan her handprint and unlock the door, she wrenched the door open and climbed over the driver’s seat and onto the passenger seat, making room for Ethan to climb in after her. 

From a building half a mile away, Brandt began giving them cover, taking out one gunman after the other.

Five seconds later, the car was lurching forward, tires squealing with the sudden acceleration. 

“Benji!” Ethan yelled to make his voice carry over the hail of bullets raining down on their car. “Open the second gate!”

“ _ On it! _ ”

Racing towards said gate, they saw it indeed begin to open - way too slowly, for Ilsa’s taste. The distance between their car and the gate dwindling rapidly, she held her breath when they shot through the open space between the gates, barely wide enough to fit the car.

The side mirrors were ripped off their hinges, and the gates dragged along the sides of the car, the scraping noise making her teeth ache.

“We’re clear,” she told the rest of the team and heard them whoop in relief. In the rearview mirror, she could see the gates closing behind them, Benji making sure they wouldn’t be followed. 

“How much does this make it?” Ethan asked.

“ _ If you’re talking just this week, it’s number three. If you’re talking this month, this is the sixteenth time we’ve made the world a safer place _ ,” Luther said, even sounding a bit proud.

“ _ And does the world ever thank us? No _ ,” Brandt grumbled good-naturedly. “ _ I’ll meet you guys back at the plane. _ ”

“Good job, guys. See you in ten.” Ethan said and deactivated the link.

Ilsa followed his example and leaned back into her seat with a sigh. Turning her head to look over at him, she spoke, “So, we’re finally alone. For the first time in three weeks. With a ten minute deadline for a five-minute drive.”

A smile tugged at his lips and he glanced in her direction, before facing the road again. “Correct.”

“What are we going to do with those five extra minutes, Mr. Hunt?”

His grin widened. “Watch and learn.”

He drove about fifty more meters before suddenly pulling into a hidden path leading off into the woods. Ilsa’s own smile widened, anticipation beginning to tightly coil in her stomach. 

Stopping in a curve in the road, perfectly hidden from the street leading past behind them, Ethan stopped the car and turned it off. Both of them reached for their safety belts at the same time, unfastening them. A second later they reached of each other, hands tangling in hair and gripping at clothes desperately, pulling each other tighter. Their lips collided in a messy mix of teeth and tongue, but they couldn’t care less. Ilsa sighed into his mouth, seeking out his tongue and sensually stroking against it with her own. Ethan groaned at the contact, the sound sending a shiver down her back. 

Climbing onto his lap without letting their lips break contact with each other, she wasted no time with grinding her hips against his. She almost sobbed at the contact, gasping, when he bucked up against her.

Clinging to him like a drowning woman to a lifeline, she tangled her hands more tightly in his hair. Tugging gently, she made him hiss in pleasure. His own hands were busy exploring her back, fingers tracing over her muscles, massaging slightly, before slipping down to rest on her ass.

“Three minutes,” he mumbled against her mouth, before diving back in, drinking from her lips deeply. 

She whimpered in reply and just clutched him more tightly against her body. His hands squeezed her ass, pressing her against his hips in the process. Her clit was throbbing almost painfully by now, so she was thankful for even the slightest bit of pressure. A moan ripped from her throat when he pressed against her  _ just right _ . 

“One minute,” she breathed, and he groaned in frustration, just as unsatisfied about the whole situation as she was.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he proceeded to leave a hot, wet trail down her neck, careful not to leave any marks.

“Oh, fuck.” Ilsa shuddered, tilting her head back to give him even better access. 

“I wish,” he rasped, breath hot on her damp skin. “But we need to go.”

Tugging his head back for one last deep kiss, she put every bit of longing she felt into it, before parting from him regretfully and slipping back onto her own seat.

“I didn’t think it possible,” she told him conversationally as he backed out onto the street again a moment later, “but I’m even more frustrated now than I was five minutes ago.” 

“You’re telling me,” he said, taking several deep breaths. “At least you don’t have to battle the very visible effects of this little tête-à-tête  right now.” 

She smiled apologetically. “I’d offer to help, but…”

He groaned. “I never thought I’d say this, but please, don’t.” 

Just as they pulled up by the plane five minutes later, he had managed to regain control over his body once again, and her lips had finally stopped tingling deliciously.

Leaving their car for a cleanup crew to take care of later, they joined the rest of the team on the plane. 

“Everything went well, I assume?” Brandt greeted them as they stepped inside the cabin. 

“About as well as it usually does, I’d say,” Ethan answered and got two glasses and a bottle of water from the minibar. Taking a seat next to Ilsa, he handed her one of the glasses and filled it, before doing the same with his own glass. Thanking him with a smile, she took a greedy gulp of the cool liquid, relishing as it wet her parched throat. 

“No complications then?” Brandt asked, hovering beside their seats, a curious eyebrow raised at them. 

“None to speak of.”

“Hm. So nothing unusual happened on your way from the base? Because there’s a five-minute gap that I can’t explain.”

Ethan raised his own eyebrow, while Ilsa just took another sip of water, hiding her smile in the glass.

“Five minutes you say. Really? How strange.”

Behind them, Benji and Luther sniggered quietly.

“Ethan-”

“Just let it go, Brandt. It’s not relevant for your report, at all.”

“Fine,” he huffed, “I’ll go tell the captain we’re ready for takeoff then.”

“And where are we going?” Ilsa asked, hoping it wouldn’t be another ten-hour flight.

“Home,” Brandt said. “The Secretary’s sent word. After the debrief we’ve got a week off.” Ilsa could see a satisfied smile appearing on his lips, before he turned to head into the cockpit.

“A week off, huh,” Ethan said nonchalantly. “Whatever will we do with the time.”

Ilsa bit her lip to stop herself from listing off every positively filthy thing she had planned for him.

“I’ll just sleep for the whole week, I know that much,” Benji stated, oblivious to Ilsa and Ethan’s thoughts.

“For once, I think I might even agree with you on that, tough guy.” Luther joked, sounding tired, as they both took to the seats across from the other two agents.

Tucking her legs under her and getting comfortable in her seat, she set her glass down on a small side table and sighed. “Sleep sounds heavenly right about now. So if you’ll excuse me, I think I might start catching up on that right now.”

The team mumbled a mixture of sweet dreams and goodnights at her as her eyes drifted shut. 

Before her mind slipped into unconsciousness, she felt Ethan settle his jacket over her frame to stave off the chill of the plane.

Enveloped by his scent, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

 

*

 

“And this concludes this debriefing. Good job, agents. Enjoy your vacations, you’ve earned them,” the Secretary finished, snapping his folder shut and standing from his seat. 

They’d been debriefing him on their past two missions for the last three hours and they were all ready to get out of there and begin with their vacations.

“Thank you, Mr. Secretary,” Ethan said formally and they all stood as well. 

“You and your team just get out of here, Ethan,” the Secretary said with a laugh, making a shooing gesture with his hand. “Before I change my mind.”

“Yes, sir,” laughing as well, he turned to his team. “You’ve heard the boss. Let’s get out of here.”

Filtering out of the meeting room and into the corridor, the team made their way to the exit. Stepping out into the late Virginia summer evening, they bid a hasty goodbye before scattering towards their vehicles. 

Sharing a look, Ethan and Ilsa silently acknowledged to meet back at his place as soon as possible, before splitting up at the parking lot.

Going right to find her motorcycle, while Ethan went left to get to his car, she hurriedly donned her helmet and swung her leg over the saddle. Straddling the machine and closing the visor of her helmet, she revved the engine before starting towards the highway. She would make a quick stop at her apartment, deciding that a shower was mandatory after the days spent on airplanes and down dirty alleyways and old warehouses and military bases. 

Thirty minutes later she was leaving her apartment complex, freshly showered and styled, and once again climbed onto her trusty bike.

Ethan would be waiting, she thought, and took the shortest route she could think of, while maybe breaking a traffic regulation or two.

A few minutes later found her knocking on his door, and she was surprised to find a slight tingle of nerves setting in. Was she really nervous about finally having sex with Ethan, she wondered? She was never nervous about this kind of thing before. Well, she guessed, there was a first time for everything.

As if on cue, the door opened and she was face to face with the man occupying her thoughts. “Hey,” he greeted her with a smile. He looked relieved to see her and Ilsa wondered if he had really doubted that she would show up. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who had a bout of nerves.

“Hey,” she smiled back at him, stepping passed him when he made room in the doorway to let her enter.

She followed the short corridor leading from the door to the living room and found the table in front of the couch set with plates, two glasses of wine and decorated with a candle. She could smell the scent of pasta wafting over from the kitchen.

Ilsa smiled at his thoughtfulness. So he was a romantic after all, she thought. It was almost too bad she had no intention of enjoying it just now.

“Are you hungry?” Ethan asked, stopping a few steps behind her. “I’ve prepared some pasta. It’s not much, but we haven’t really eaten anything in hours, so-”

“Ethan.” She stopped his rambling and turned to face him. 

“Yes?”

“I love that you went to all this trouble, and usually I’d gladly take you up on the offer of a home-cooked meal, but I’m really not hungry for food right now.”

“Oh, thank God,” he breathed.

Time seemed to crawl to a halt for a second or two, before speeding up again. Moving as one, they crossed the short distance separating them, before colliding with each other in the middle of the room.

Hands grasping and pulling and clawing at anything within reach, their mouths sliding together, nipping and biting and teasing, they blindly made their way towards the bedroom. Almost stumbling over furniture and bumping into corners on their way, they laughed about their clumsiness. Shedding shoes and jackets and shirts on their way, they left a trail of clothes in their wake, not giving a thought as to where anything landed. 

Nudging the door to his bedroom open with his elbow, Ethan finally led her towards his bed. Smirking mischievously, Ilsa quickly turned them around and pushed Ethan backward onto his bed instead.

He landed with a laugh, bouncing slightly on the mattress. 

Having him right where she wanted him, she got to work on his belt buckle. Five seconds later, his pants were bunched around his ankles and he kicked them off, still chuckling. “Are you gonna catch up? You’re still awfully overdressed,” he asked, taking in the black pants and white tank top she was still wearing. 

“I will. Eventually.” Raising a suggestive eyebrow, she smirked at him, enjoying how he squirmed before her. “First, I’ve got plans for you.”

Not wasting time with undoing his shirt buttons one by one, she made quick work of them and ripped his shirt open instead, sending the buttons flying left and right.

“That was an expensive shirt,” he stated drily, not really sounding mournful about it.

“I’ll get you a new one,” Ilsa promised just as drily, helping him pry the remnants of his shirt off his arms, leaving him lying before her in just his boxers. Quirking an eyebrow at him, he grinned and raised his hips slightly in answer, allowing her to slide his boxers down his hips and legs. 

Ilsa licked her lips as her eyes took him in, defined muscles and toned skin, all within her reach and ready for her to touch. Her fingers reached out trailed a light path over his collarbones, down his chest, and further down to circle around his belly button, before diverting to the right to scratch lightly down his legs with her fingernails. Repeating the motion with the other hand, she watched as he shivered in pleasure. Both her hands now trailing back up his legs, over lean hips, and up his ribcage, she took her time discovering which spots made him twitch and shudder and sigh in pleasure.

Resting her left knee on the bed between his legs and her right hand on his shoulder to get some leverage, she let the fingertips of her left hand trail a path around and across his nipples. Making sure to keep her touch featherlight, she kept her eyes locked on his as she leaned forward and placed a just as light kiss onto his lips. Just as he tried to deepen the kiss, her lips left his again to take over for her fingers. Still keeping her eyes on his, she enveloped his left nipple between her teeth and tugged slightly, making him gasp and reach for her. Raising an eyebrow in a silent order made him halt his motion. With a resigned sigh, his hands dropped back to the bed, and instead gripped the sheet tightly. As a reward, Ilsa let her tongue dart out and flick at his nipple. Ethan bit his lip, but didn’t move. Ilsa grinned and switched to his other nipple, this time sucking on it before biting down gently. Ethan breathed in sharply, but otherwise didn’t react, facing her silent challenge head-on. 

Leaving his chest to trail a wet path up his neck with her tongue, occasionally biting down gently, she then spent a few moments sucking on his earlobe. Below her, she could feel his erection stirring against her stomach. A tingle of longing shot through her belly, and she swallowed. Not yet, she told herself, and captured Ethan’s lips in a wanton kiss. He moaned into her mouth, welcoming her home. Her left hand trailed down his chest to seek out his cock, wrapping lightly around it and pumping it a few times. His hips bucked up into her hand and he groaned deeply, desperately.

Separating their lips with a wet plop a few long moments later to catch her breath, she let go of him and slipped off his body to stand at the edge of the bed. Once again holding eye contact with him, she undid the button on her pants before shimmying them down her legs. His eyes left her to follow the path of her hands and she smiled. Kicking off her pants completely, she trailed her hands back up over her own legs, before gripping the edge of her top and pulling it over her head. Letting it fall to the ground beside her feet, she bit her lip sensuously and reached behind her back to undo her bra. She watched as his eyes darkened even further as she was revealed to him, his heated gaze sending goosebumps racing across her skin. 

Trailing her fingers around the edges of her breasts, down her ribs and over her hips, she finally let them rest against the last barrier separating his heated gaze from her throbbing center. 

He groaned and wet his lips when she finally pushed her panties down and off her legs, stepping out of them. She then re-joined him on the bed, kneeling by his hips, enjoying his eyes on her. 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” he breathed, his voice as raspy as she had ever heard it. She smiled at his compliment and his hands twitched again, longing to reach out to her. Taking pity on him, and throwing their game of will out the window, at least for the moment, she gave him a slight nod and he groaned again, this time in relief. Sitting up at once, his hands reached for her hips, tugging her onto his lap. Straddling his legs, he moaned when her hot center came into contact with his erection. Enveloping her lips once again in a heated kiss, he let his hands wander. Over hips, back, shoulders, neck, down her chest, they were everywhere at once and Ilsa shuddered, bucking against him. They both moaned when her wetness slid over him. 

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he placed hot kisses down her neck and across her collarbones, until finally, his lips could latch onto one of her nipples. The way he was sucking and biting and tugging on her sensitive flesh made her throw her head back and gasp in pleasure. 

His strong arms locked around her back, and trusting him to hold her up, she leaned further back to give him better access, the change in angle pressing their centers more tightly together. 

“I want to taste you,” she heard him mumble against her breasts and she nodded mindlessly. “Yes,” she agreed breathlessly and he didn’t waste another second before he switched their positions. Flipping her over so that she was the one spread out on the bed before him for a change, he slid down her body and settled between her legs, while she watched his every move. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. “I’ve seen what happens to guys who get in between your thighs, but I’m gonna risk it anyway. I’d appreciate it, if you’d refrain from choking me to death, okay?”

“As long as I’m satisfied with your performance, there’s nothing you have to worry about.”

“I’d better put in my best work, then.”

She hummed in agreement. “Yes, you better do, darling.”

He got to “work” before she had even finished speaking. 

Placing several wet kisses on her inner thighs, the tip of his tongue eventually dipped into the crease where her thigh met her center, before moving further south to trace a barely-there path across her lips. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking upwards, seeking more contact with his mouth. 

“Patience,” he whispered, breath dancing hotly across her damp skin. She growled, knowing she deserved the payback, and let her head fall back against the pillows with a sigh. 

He dipped his tongue between her folds for a moment, before proceeding to drag the flat of his tongue upwards and over her clit. Ilsa keened at the contact, and one hand reached out blindly to tangle in his hair and push his face closer to her cunt. He happily obliged her and drank her in, mouth latching onto her clit and sucking. She moaned loudly, the sound reverberating in the otherwise silent room. The hand not tangled in his hair reached up to squeeze her own breasts, heavy with arousal. 

Below her, Ethan moaned at the sight, the sound traveling directly to her clit. “Oh, God, yesss,” she hissed and bucked against him once more. His mouth started to work her more messily, his usual precision leaving him in light of his own arousal. She didn’t mind - the things his mouth was doing to her felt heavenly. 

A moment later, she felt him shift a little and then a finger nudged at her opening. She tilted her hips slightly to give him better access, gasping in bliss when his finger slid into her wet heat. Pumping his finger slowly in and out of her several times, to allow her to adjust to the intrusion, he then added another finger, increasing the speed. Her hand in his hair tightened, pleasure racing up her spine when his fingers curled and hit her sweet spot perfectly. Her back arched and she gasped softly, her legs beginning to shake slightly as the pleasure kept building in her spine. 

“Yes, oh fuck! Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she begged, not caring in the least how wanton she sounded. He redoubled his efforts, silently telling her that he had no intention of stopping. 

Ethan’s tongue circled over and around her clit in random patterns, interspersed with his lips sucking on her greedily. His fingers sliding in and out of her at a steady pace, he moaned around her clit, and the vibrations, combined with his ministrations, sent her over the edge. 

He never took his eyes off her, taking in the stunning sight of her shattering above him. 

A moan ripped from her throat, long and deep, and she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer as her orgasm spread up her spine and down her legs, making her toes tingle and curl. 

“Fuck, Ethan,” she gasped and trembled, riding her high in bliss. Reaching for his hand resting on her stomach, she tangled their fingers together, needing an anchor to keep herself from floating away. 

He continued licking her lightly, gently bringing her back down.

She sighed happily and tugged on his hand. Following her silent invitation, Ethan crawled up her body, placing random kisses on her skin as he went. 

“You okay?” He whispered as he reached her lips.

“More than okay, seeing as you’re still alive,” she joked and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth.

He chuckled. “I have to admit, for a second there I was a little nervous. That’s some very powerful thighs you’ve got there.” 

“So I’ve heard.”

“I’d happily die between your thighs, though. I mean...what a way to go.”

She laughed heartily and flipped him over onto his back with ease. “Your turn,” Ilsa said and was about to assume his previous position, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. He looked quite apologetically at her. “I fear if you so much as breathe on my cock right now, this will be over embarrassingly quickly. I’ve been pretty much keyed up for three weeks now, so having your mouth on me will quite possibly kill me.” 

He told her and she hummed, pressing a quick kiss against his lips in understanding. “Where do you keep your stash of condoms, then?” 

Smiling at her in relief, he nodded towards the bedside table. 

Reaching over, she rummaged around the drawer, blindly grasping a condom from the small box stashed in there. 

Making quick work of the wrapping, she rolled it over his erection, watching as he closed his eyes at her touch. Giving him a moment to regain his control, she straddled his hips and waited. 

A moment later he opened his eyes and grasped her hips, nodding slightly. Taking his cock in hand, she positioned him at her entrance and slowly took him inside. They both moaned deeply at finally being joined together. 

“Fuck,” Ethan gasped, his hands on her hips tightening slightly, as Ilsa began to ride him slowly, taking her time. 

“Mmh, yes,” she breathed, enjoying the slow slide of him in and out of her. Her hands on his strong chest propping her up above him, she steadily increased the pace, the bedspreads creaking softly with their movements. 

Legs burning deliciously with the effort, she bit her lips and increased the pace further, taking him in hard and fast. Ethan growled and threw his head back, the muscles in his neck tightening beautifully. His hands slipped from her hips to grip her ass, squeezing non-too-gently. She retaliated by scratching over his chest lightly, moaning as his hips bucked up into her. Leaning forward, she licked along one of the muscles in his neck she had been admiring a moment ago, making him grasp the back of her head gently. His other arm wrapped around her back, holding her against him. Angling his legs, feet propped against the bed, she moaned loudly into his neck as his hips slammed up into her repeatedly. Clutching at his shoulders, the sheets, the pillows -  anything to keep her from knocking her head against the headboard from the force of his thrusts, she could feel her second orgasm rapidly approaching. 

“Ethan,” she gasped, breathless. “Baby, I’m gonna come again.” She moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, that’s it. Come for me.” He encouraged her, panting from exertion, but not slowing down. “Let go, love.” 

Ilsa wasn’t sure if it was his voice, his ministrations, or the term of endearment that ultimately pushed her over the edge. Maybe it was a combination of all three. 

Whatever it was made her orgasm slam into her like a truck. Seeing stars, she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream. 

Ethan groaned and lost his rhythm, and, two, three thrusts later, followed her into oblivion. 

Desperately trying to catch their breaths, they clutched at each other, lazily stroking over sweat-slicked skin and pressing messy kisses against any part of the other they could reach, while coming down from their cloud together.

“Well,” Ilsa managed to say, after her heartbeat had slowed down and her breath had even out a bit, face still resting in the crook of his neck. “I’d say that was definitely worth the wait.”

Ethan huffed a breathless laugh. “Most definitely. Let’s just not wait this long again, okay?”

“You mean two years, four months and three weeks?” Propping herself up on one elbow, so she could meet his eyes. Her heart felt full when she took in his appearance. Messy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, lips swollen and red from passionate kisses, a rosy hue dusting his cheeks. Ilsa smiled. “Yeah, let’s never wait that long again.”

If at all possible, his eyes brightened even further, as her meaning sank in. “You’re right.” he whispered, voice warm, “what’s three weeks compared to two and a half years.”

The next kiss they shared felt even sweeter than all the previous ones.

 

*  

 

The next Monday found them on yet another private plane, waiting for it to carry them off to yet another mission on yet another continent. 

“Did you guys have a nice vacation?” Benji asked, shuffling yet another deck of cards.

“Sure did!” Luther said, then smirked at Ilsa and Ethan across from him. “Although I bet not nearly as nice as yours has been. I have to say, you look as relaxed as I’ve ever seen you.”

“I was just gonna comment on that, too!” Brandt said, plopping down into a seat across the aisle. “Got a lot of rest, did you?”

“Actually, I didn’t,” Ethan admitted, and if Ilsa hadn’t known better, she would have said he almost looked rueful. 

“Oh? How come?” Benji asked, sounding concerned. It was sweet, Ilsa thought, how naive he sometimes still was, particularly in this line of work.

“You see, there was this wildcat in my apartment,” Ethan began, and Ilsa had to suppress a snort. “And trying to tame her would’ve taken all the fun out of it, so I just went with it.”

Luther and Brandt just shook with silent mirth, while Benji looked confused. “Why wouldn’t you try to get it out of your apartment? How did it even get into your apartment? You should have called animal control- and why are you laughing?!” he finally asked, turning to look at his friends. 

“It’s a metaphor, Benji.” Brandt wheezed, wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes. 

“A metaphor for what?”

“For me, Benji. A rather bad one, to be honest,” Ilsa stated, drily raising an eyebrow at him. “He means I spent all week fucking him senseless and he enjoyed every minute of it.”

“Actually,” Ethan protested, ignoring Benji gaping at them, “I think we took turns in the screwing each other senseless department.”

“Of course, you’re right, honey. It’s a wonder I can even still walk straight. I told you I had no use for twenty-year-olds. Your stamina and finesse are really impressive.”

Across from them, Benji’s ears turned an impressive shade of red and Luther and Brandt cackled like maniacs. 

The past week had been just what she had needed, but Ilsa had to admit, it was nice having the team back together. If only so she could continue to tease Benji mercilessly. 

And if she could find some alone time with Ethan in between, that was an added bonus. 

 

~fin

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
